1. Technical Field
The invention relates to containers, and in particular to containers for storing video cassettes. More particularly, the invention relates to a storage container which is adapted to receive and enclose a video cassette and which prevents rotation of the tape reel hubs housed within the cassette.
2. Background Information
The use of video cassettes together with associated equipment, such as video cassette recorders, continues to grow in popularity. One type of cassette is used primarily by individuals to record programs directly from a television or for videotaping of live events for replay at a later time, or alternatively, is rented or purchased with a program already prerecorded thereon. Another type of video cassette is used primarily for commercial purposes, and houses a magnetic tape having a three-quarter inch width format, which is significantly wider than the half-inch tape format present in cassettes of the type used by individuals.
It is desirable that these cassettes be shipped and stored in protective boxes or containers to prevent physical damage to the cassette during shipment, as well as to keep the cassette relatively dust-free during storage. It also is desirable that the tape reel hubs of these cassettes, and especially those of the larger tape format, be prevented from rotating during shipment caused by vibrations resulting from transport. Such rotation can cause the tape in the cassette to unwind from the hubs, often resulting in damage to the unwound portion of tape and loss of the information stored thereon.
Many of the cassette storage containers disclosed in the known prior art utilize one or more buttons or pins which engage drive holes formed in the tape reel hubs to prevent the hubs from rotating, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,071; 4,011,940; 4,054,206; 4,078,657; and 4,231,474. Although such storage containers limit the rotation of the cassette hubs, some rotation usually is necessary for moving the drive holes into alignment with the retention pins. Thus, damage to the small portion of the tape which unwinds from such rotation still can occur. U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,740 shows another cassette storage container in which a pin engages one of the drive holes in each of the tape reel hubs directly and immediately upon insertion of the cassette into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,482 shows another prior art storage container having vertical fins attached to a projection which fit into grooves of the hub recess of a cassette. However, the container shown in this prior art patent is not intended to prevent rotation of cassette tape reel hubs which lack teeth or grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,801 discloses another storage container having upstanding flexible fingers which are arranged in a circular arrangement which effect an interference fit between the access opening in the bottom of the cassette for fixedly locating and holding the cassette within the container. However, the fingers do not engage the cylindrical wall of the tape reel hub and are not intended to prevent the hub reels from locating.
The closest known prior art to applicant's invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,814. However, the device of this patent requires rigid positioning means formed intermediate a plurality of flexible fingers for accurately positioning the cassette, so that the flexible fingers properly engage a cylindrical sidewall of the hub. However, one disadvantage which is believed present in the retaining device of this patent is that the particular arrangement of the positioning members and flexible fingers are difficult to mold, and that the flexible fingers are not adequately protected from possible breakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,825 discloses another hub retaining device which provides a friction fit with the sidewall of the tape reel hub. Although the device of this patent is satisfactory for most applications, it is desirable to be able to provide greater flexibility to the retaining fingers and at the same time provide greater protection for the fingers from physical damage.
In order to be competitive in the video cassette container field, it is necessary to mass produce the containers at as low a cost as possible. These containers usually are injection molded of plastic, preferably in one piece, with the tape reel retention device being integrally molded with the container in a single procedure and at the same time to reduce costs. Use of a relatively simple mold is preferred in molding such containers, that is, a mold not having any or as few as possible moving parts to reduce molding time, as well as to reduce the cost of manufacture and maintenance of the molds. Many of the prior art containers containing hub retention devices require a complicated mold containing moving parts, all of which increases the cost of manufacture of the container.
There is no storage container for video cassettes of which we are aware, other than our invention set forth below, which prevents rotation and rattling of the tape reel hubs of a cassette by using a plurality of flexible fingers in cooperation with associated rigid stop means to control the flex of the fingers and to prevent breakage of the fingers, and which can be molded in a simple injection mold.